


Like a Parcel

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [17]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, mention of non-human anatomy, oops now there is smut in my fluff as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 17: Yours
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Series: Flufftober drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Like a Parcel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).



> Oops. I guess I had to counter the angst with something?
> 
> For more (and more explicit) on orc anatomy, I'd recommend "The Care And Feeding Of Tjelvar Stornsnasson, Or, What I Did Last Summer, by Edward Keystone, aged 27" or "When You Smile, You Smile". I have ideas and they are consistent.

Tjelvar was barely keeping himself in check. The ribbons that fastened his wrists to the headboard were flimsy things, not meant to keep him tied up any longer than he wanted. However, Ed enjoyed pushing him past his limits, and Tjelvar was happy to indulge. And so he kept still for longer than he wanted, while Ed stroked his ridge teasingly, endlessly, until the ribbons snapped along with his patience. 

He didn’t hesitate to flip Ed over and press him into the mattress with his full weight. 

“Mine,” he growled, and Ed laughed joyfully.

“Yours,” he agreed, and submitted easily.


End file.
